A Kitsune's Dream
by Dragonflyr
Summary: Shinta is an ordinary girl and if you asked her, she would say she had a tipical life. At least, that's what she would have said before. This is not my story, this is a story I am posting as a favor to Shinta Hemura R
1. A Kitsune's Dream Part 1

First, let me just say one thing. This is not one of my stories, I repeat it is NOT one of my stories. I am posting this for a friend who can't get into her account right now. All the credit goes to Shinta Hemora a.k.a. Fantom Kitsune. You can still send me reviews, I'll just forward them to her. Just so you keep that in mind, this IS NOT my story and I DO NOT deserve credit. There, I said it.   
  
Here it is r/r   
  
A Kitsune's Dream part: 1  
  
Hello every one this is my first fic so I hope it turns out good, if any of this stuff seems copied of your or someone else's fan fic I'm sorry for it was not intended. Any way on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yu-yu-hakusho or any of the characters except Shinta. (No not Ruroni Kenshin's Shinta, you all know what I mean.)  
  
Chapter:1- Shinta Hemora  
  
Shinta's P.O.V.  
  
The annoying buzzing of my alarm sounded off as I silently threatened to hit it with a hammer if it didn't stop ringing soon. I wasn't much of a morning person. The thought of skipping school crossed my mind, but I decided agenst it since it was not only my first week of school but I was also supposed to have a test today. (Evil test --) I groaned and sat up rubbing my eyes. I got dressed and brushed my teeth etc.  
  
As usual my mom and dad weren't home and still out partying. I looked up at the clock and gasped, it was already 8:50 a.m. and I had to be at school by 9:00 a.m.! I rushed out the door without breakfast. I ran all the way there at top speed, which was actually fairly fast since I got there with time to spare. I looked up at the sign that read 'Sarioskie jr. high.' I groaned once again dreading the boring school day. Unbeknownst to me, it would be more interesting than I would have thought.  
  
Lunch Time…  
  
Shinta's P.O.V.  
  
I decided to skip lunch for the time being and get some later. I walked outside and looked around and saw what looked like a fight that had began to start. I walked over to it and fought my way through to the center. Two boys where there staring each other down. One had the normal blue uniform on but the other had an unusual green uniform, 'It must be that Urameshi kid I've been hearing about.' I thought to my self. The boy who looked like Urameshi had greased back black hair. The other one who also looked like a boy who was named 'the second toughest kid of Sarioskie jr. high, Kuwabara, had partly slicked back carrot orange hair.  
  
Suddenly, the fight began! The boy whom looked like Kuwabara started it by throwing a punch at Urameshi. As the fight raged on I kept feeling the strong urge to fight as well. I was just about to jump in when, out of nowhere; Urameshi turned his head sharply and looked strait at me. I froze. It was weird, how intense his gaze was, I had never seen any one have eyes like that. But what was weird was that a minuet ago it had been nothing like that. I dismissed the thought and found my opportunity to disappear when the other boy, Kuwabara, punched Urameshi, knocking him down. I slipped back and headed toward the gym where lunch was being served.  
  
Ok done with the first chapter, tell me how you liked it. 


	2. Redheaded Savior

A Kitsune's Dream part: 2  
  
Hello every one Fantom Kitsune here with another update. I know the last chapter was short, but hopefully this one will make up for it. Hope you enjoy and a special thanks to Dragonflyr for posting my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or any of the characters.  
  
Now on with the update!  
  
Chapter: 2- red headed savior  
  
Yusuke's P.O.V.  
  
Kuwabara was yet again ranting over how he could beat me any day and like any day it turned into a fight. Kids began to gather around us at the thought of yet another fight. 'Great, just what I need, a crowd to get Mr. Ewomoto's attention and get me suspended.' I thought to myself. 'Oh well, just means more time off for me…that is, unless Boton comes up with another case from that toddler Koenma.' Kuwabara threw the first punch and I easily dodged it. The fight went on and as usual I was beating him to a pulp.  
  
Then out of what seemed like no where, someone's energy flared up to a very high level. I quickly traced it to a young girl about the same age as myself. 'What the…' I never had time to finish my thoughts, I had gotten too distracted from the fight. Kuwabara had just hit me HARD on the side of the face with a solid right hook.  
  
I fell to the ground and looked back at where the girl was standing but she was gone! "Hay, Urameshi, you ok man? Hello… you there?" he asked. "I can hear you just fine dufis brain!" I shouted. He took a step back in surprise. "Listen…we need to talk." I said pointing with my thumb. His face turned sirous but he followed me out of the crowed area. One question came to my mind though… 'Who was that girl?'  
  
After school…  
  
Shinta's P.O.V.  
  
'Why did that boy, Urameshi I think it is, look at me that way all of a sudden?' I kept asking myself that same question over and over after lunch and occasionally during work or lecture time during the school day in one of my classes. I had changed into a pair of blue jeans and a light blue T-shirt with designs around the collar area. I also had a long sleeved jean jacket over that since it was only fall.  
  
I walked down the rode until I came across an ally way that I learned from my new friends was called, the dark ally of Sarioskie. It was supposed to be where a lot of the thugs hung out. It would save me at least 10 more min. of walking. I decided that I would go down the ally, I was fairly fast for my age and I knew, some-what how to fight.  
  
I made my way through when, without warning, the ally became extra dark. 'I know ally ways are suppose to be dark but this is a bit over doing it.' I thought inwardly. Suddenly someone or something grabbed my arm HARD! It pushed me agenst the brick wall and had pinned me there, I struggled agenst its grip but to no avail, it was much stronger than I was. A bit more light shined through the clouds just in time to be reflected of some kind of piece of metle that… what ever it was, was holding. Something in my instincts told me whatever was attacking me wasn't human. I tried to shake it off, thinking how insane the idea sounded but it just got stronger.  
  
Who or whatever it was I would have to determine later because I suddenly came to my senses and figured out he had a knife of some kind with him. "Whooo, look what we have here, you sure are cute for a ningen," said the figure. His voice was low and menacing with a hint of perverted-ness in it. Pushing his knife agenst my cheek he said, "I am going to have lots of fun with you." I whimpered in pain as he forcefully pushed the knife agenst my face. A small stream of blood ran down my face. I was really scared now.  
  
He pulled back his knife and then before I could react he plunged it strait into my stomach. I cried out in pain. He again withdrew it and lunged at me again. I put my hand up in defense but kept my spair one on my stomach. I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared for impact, blood flowing freely through the hand on my stomach, but the impact never came. Instead, my hand grew quite warm. I cracked one eye open, and saw that my hand was glowing a soft blue. The light became brighter as a ball of it flew out of my hand and strait into the creature. The glow lit up the thing's features; he was fairly tall with no shirt on (Ewww!) He had ripped pants on and … I gasped, he had red skin and 3 horns on the top of his head! (Eeekkk! Its Goki, who all saw that coming? Hehe )  
  
The glow faded and the …thing… laid there uncontuous. I looked at my hand in disbelief. 'How did I do that?' I asked myself. But all my thoughts where interrupted by a groaning sound. I looked up to see the thing was on its feet. "A feisty one egh?" He said, walking towards me. I was so weak now I couldn't stand it any longer… I collapsed on my knees.  
  
"Don't touch her unless you would like to go back to spirit world prison Goki," I heard a calm yet sirous voice say. I looked in the direction of where the voice came from. There stood a young teenage boy about my age, but maybe a bit taller. I couldn't see very well but it looked like he had long red hair and he had a uniform on, it looked, from what I could tell, like the type of uniform that those kids from that one school that had higher standards than ours.  
  
"No, of course not Kurama. I'm otta here," he said with his tail firmly between his legs and ran the opposite direction.  
  
Mean while…  
  
"Alright spill it toddler!" shouted Yusuke. "If you're referring to the new girl in your class, I already have Kurama on it," Koenma informed Yusuke and Kuwabara. "If the fox is handling it why did you want me here?" asked Hiei, stepping out of the shadows. (Dramatic entrance as always. L.O.L. ) "Shorty's here?" asked Kuwabara. "I wanted you all here because that girl is your next case. She holds a secret that many may want for themselves. Although she doesn't know it yet. You will be protecting her," informed Koenma. "So what's this big secret?" asked Yusuke. Hiei glared at Koenma. Koenma laughed nervously and said "Well, actually there are more than one but I will tell you what they are late,r or you may find them out your self," replied Koenma.  
  
Back with Kurama…  
  
Kurama could smell blood… lots of it. 'Shinta!' Kurama thought worriedly. a few seconds after Goki left, the ally lit up a bit. What Kurama saw next shocked him. Shinta sat there on her knees, blood soaked through her pants. She had lost a great amount of blood; her energy dwindled with each passing moment. Kurama walked toward her.  
  
Shinta's P.O.V. (Sorta normal p.o.v. but like oh you'll find out.)  
  
The mysterious teen walked toward her. "S-stay back." she stuttered. "Its alright, I wont hurt you," he said gently. Her body relaxed as much as it could with the stabbing pain rushing up and down it. For some reason she felt he could trust him and she felt she was safe with him. Her last bit of strength ran out and she lost contouseness. Shinta fell into the stranger's strong arms.  
  
End of Weird P.O.V.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Hiei's Jagon eye faintly glowed under his bandana. Kurama was trying to reach him through telepathy. 'Hiei! Hiei can you hear me?' Kurama asked franticly. 'What is it fox? Have you found the girl?' Hiei asked, a hint of annoyance in his telepathic voice. 'Yes, but she's hurt badly, I need someone with the new communication mirror to take me to Genki's temple so I can patch her up. Oh and Hiei, tell them to hurry, it's urgent.' And with that, the telepathic link was closed.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes and said, with no emotion in his voice, "Kurama's found the girl but she's badly wounded. He needs someone to take the new communication mirror and take him and the girl to the old women's temple. (Does that sound like Hiei? Sorry if it doesn't.) I'd suggest that the detective go, he wont screw it up like that baka over there," he said, referring to Kuwabara. "What was that shorty?" asked Kuwabara. "Is your hearing worse than your stupidity?" asked Hiei, smirking. "Oh that's it!" said Kuwabara, throwing a punch at Hiei. But as always, it ended in failure. Yusuke took out the communication mirror (New and improved. ) and said "Transport me to Kurama." The screen replied by displaying 'transporting now…' A moment later, he was gone, leaving the amusing sight of Kuwabara trying to punch Hiei and miserably failing.  
  
A Moment later and Yusekay was outside of an ally he knew as 'the dark ally of Sarioskie'. "Hey Kurama, where are ya?" He called out, not seeing Kurama or anyone for that matter. "Yusuke! Over here!" Kurama's voice rang out from behind him. Yusuke looked over to find Kurama sitting under a tree in the grass with a girl, whom Yusuke assumed was Shinta. She was bleeding severely and her clothes where soaked in blood. "Kurama, what…" Yusuke began. "I'll explain later," interrupted Kurama, who carefully picked up Shinta and carried her over to Yusuke bridal style. Yusuke put a hand on Kurama's shoulder and said "Genki's temple." A moment later, they where both gone.  
  
Al right, finally done with the 2nd chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I hope to get the next one up soon.  
  
Chapter 3: Mid- night stroll.  
  
"Yusuke here, and we get Shinta to Genki's in time to save her but what happens when Shinta wakes up and decides to take a nightly stroll? Find out next time on Yu-Yu-Hakusho- Shinta Hemora's style. (A Kitsune's Dream.) 


	3. A Nightly Stroll

A Kitsune's Dream part:3  
  
Hello every one, I'm back with another update. I'll keep it short since I'm guessing every one is eager to read the update.  
  
(crickets are heard in the back ground.) stupid crickets. Sparky sik em!  
  
(Sparky my cat comes out of no where and tries to eat them. All the crickets run and go to bug someone else on thier computer.) Any ways, on with the fic. =)  
  
Chapter 3: A nightly stroll.  
  
Shinta's P.O.V.  
  
I tried to open my eyes, but they where so heavy. I couldn't hear any thing. Finally, my eyes cooperated. I opened them to find I was in a room of some kind, but other than that I couldn't see any thing because it was pitch black. For some reason I wasn't scared but more or less curious. Which was weird, seeing that I was in a strange place and I had no idea where here even was, but I still felt like someone was watching over me.  
  
I sat up, but cringed in pain. It shot up through my side. Memories poured into my mind. I remembered about the demon, the knife that I was almost killed by and about the mysterious teen who had saved me. 'Who was that guy?' I kept asking myself. I careful got out of my bed and felt agenst the wall and after about 3 min.'s of searching I found a light switch. I flipped it on and the room lit up. in the corner of the room there was a twin sized bed which I suspect was the one I was just in. On the opposite side of the wall, at the head of the bed, there was a large closet. Next to the closet was a cabinet, both where made out of wood.  
  
Next to the cabinet was a suitcase which I recognized as mine. There where two doors in the room. I tried the first one, it was a bathroom complete with a shower, which was quit big if I do say so myself. I closed that door and went to opened the other door. I opened it to find it led to a hallway. Strait across the hall was another door. I opened it to find it was an empty room. Just then a breeze filtered through my hair. I turned around to find no one was there. I shrugged and moved down the hall way.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Kurama, I suggest you get your patent back into bed before she gets hurt," Hiei's voice said calmly from the darkness of the shadows. Kurama sat up. "She's not up already is she?" he asked and with that he ran out of the room in search of Shinta.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Shinta's P.O.V.  
  
I had found my way out of the temple and outside. I looked to my right to see a forest that didn't feel to friendly. I looked back to the only light source in the area, which where a couple of torches that where lit right out side the temple. I started to walk again, but I ran into something, or rather someone... "Ouch!' we both said simulareousely. "Shinta?" he asked, recognizing my voice. I recognized his as well. "Urameshi?" I asked. "Ya, that's me, but around here they call me Yusuke," he replied. I tried to get up but pain shot up through my side once again. I cried out in pain. "Are you ok?" he asked with concern in is voice. "Shinta!" A teen's voice pierced through the darkness. It sounded like the teen that saved me. When the teen got closer I realized that it, in fact was the teen that had saved me from that demon thing.  
  
"Shinta, are you ok?" he asked with concern in his voice. "Yes, I'm fine. My side hurts a little but other than that I'm fine," I answered truthfully. "Here, let me help you up," he offered. He helped me up and I leaned on him as we walked toward the temple. "Where are we going any ways?" I asked when we where about half way there. "I'll explain every thing once we get inside," Kurama reassured me. Yusuke nodded in back of us.  
  
7 min.'s later....  
  
Kurama opened my door and I was hit with the strangest feeling of being watched. "Hey, Kurama, right?" I said, not sure of his name. He nodded and I countinued. "This is going to sound crazy but I have the strangest feeling of being watched," I replied. "She's more percrptive than I thought," said a voice. Then a teenage boy steped out of what had to be the darkest corner in the room. He had spikey hair that defied the laws of gravity. in the middle of his hair there was a white star burst. Along with that, he also had blue tips to his hair. His eyes where a blood red color. Those eyes looked so familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen them. I was loosing strength but didn't give up staring at him trying to remember where the (Beep) I had seen them before.  
  
"Your people skills are as good as always Hiei," said Yusuke in a joking like tone. Just then my knees buckled under the pressure. "Shinta I think you should sit down," Kurama said in a concerned voice. I nodded and he helped me walk over to my bed. "Now will you answer my questions?" I asked. "Yes, the answer to your first question is you are at Genki's temple." I gasped. "Are you sireous, the Genki?" I asked in surprise. The others seemed surprised at the fact that I knew who Genki was. "Yes, but how do you know about her?" asked Kurama in puzzlement. (I'm sorry if thats a little ooc.) "I herd about her tournament a couple years ago while I was still in jr. high," I replied. "I didn't attend because I wasn't that good of a fighter. I wonder who won it any way," I said in a thoughtful tone. "That would be yours truly," bosted Yusuke.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Congrates, but I didn't think a baka like you could win a tournament like that," I replied. I was realy tired so I wasn't in a peaceful mood. That comment received a glare but a couple smiles from Hiei and Kurama. "Actually he won off a fluke in his semi final round and luck in the final round," said a voice. I turned to see the one and only Genki smirking at me. I smiled. "Master Genki, its an honor to meet you," I said. "Thanks," she said and smiled back. "You should get your rest, you have training to do tomorrow," said Kurama, smiling slyly. "What kind of training?" I asked, my tone was suspicious. "You'll see," he said walking out the door followed but every one else. I huffed but became tired and soon, once again, fell asleep.  
  
Alright done with another chapter. I hope every one enjoyed it.  
  
"Boton here and next time Shinta will train with Kurama and Hiei with a new weapon of her own creation and it will be whip vs.-"  
  
Shinta: Don't give it a way!  
  
Boton: Sorry, any ways you get the point, find out next time in chapter 4: Time to train, On "A Kitsune's Dream."  
  
C u there. 


	4. Training with Kurama

A Kitsune's Dream part: 4  
  
Chapter: 4- Training with Kurama.  
  
Hello everyone, I'm finally back with another update! My apologies for taking so long to update, my computer got struck by lightning and it got fried. But luckily, my dad got a new lap top, unluckily it doesn't have spell check yet so excuse any grammar or spelling errors I have, thanks. Anyway I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or any other characters. Without further ado...the update-  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinta's P.O.V.  
  
"Shinta, Shinta, WAKE UP!" Yusuke's voice pierced through my dreams. "5 more minutes please," I said, turning over and putting my pillow over my head. "C'mon Shinta, get up! It's time to train!" he yelled yet again, trying to get me up. "Go away!" I yelled back. I'm not much of a morning person, as you could tell. The pounding on the door ceased for about 5 minutes, then Hiei's threatening voice came. "Get up or I drag you out!" he said, his voice very irritated. "FINE!" I yelled back, getting up. "Man, her temper's almost as bad as yours," said Yusuke, smirking. Hiei just hn'ed and walked off, followed by Yusuke.  
  
I walked over to the bath room and turned on some cold water in the sink and cupped my hands under it for a moment. I then proceeded to splash the hand full of cold water in my face. I breathed a sigh of relief, I always felt much better when I was around water or if I came in contact with it. I smiled and looked up at my reflection. My ocean blue eyes sparkled as droplets of remaining water ran slowly down my face. I then frowned. There had been a morning just like this, and it wasn't a pleasant memory.  
  
FLASHBACK ....  
  
I was about 10 years old. I had woken up to my dad's drunken snoring. I had walked into my bathroom and done the same thing as I did every morning. While the water was running, I hadn't heard my dad wake from his sleep....  
  
END OF FLASHBACK....  
  
I shook my head and dismissed the thoughts. I quickly went and did my annual morning activities, brushed my teeth, ect. I walked over to my closet, which had all my clothes neatly hung up and my shoes in a row on the bottom. I took out a pair of my training shoes and a blue tank top with Angel written in white, sparkling letters. I also took out a pair of blue jeans that had roses embroidered, going from the bottom of my pants all the way to just past my knees. I changed into the clothing along with my shoes and a pair of regular white socks.  
  
I opened the door and walked down the hall and suddenly realized I had absolutely no idea where I was going. "Are you lost?" said a soft voice from behind me. I turned to see Kurama standing behind me. I shook my head, blushing slightly in embarrassment. He smiled a smile that could make you melt, it was warm and kind and it made me feel as if this was my home, or at least a home I wasn't afraid to go home to. "Follow me and we can go and get something to eat and then get to your training." he said, his smile turning more mysterious now.  
  
I nodded and he took my hand and led me down to the kitchen. I blushed a bit, but shook it off before he or anyone could see. We both sat down at the kitchen table. A girl came out of the kitchen with two trays. She had an ice blue kimono on with matching ice blue shoes (They look like slippers to me, no offense), and her eyes where blood red. She put one of the trays in front of me and one in font of Kurama. She had made Omelets! I looked up at her and said "Thank you." "You're welcome. My name is Yukina by the way. Your name is Shinta, right?" "Yes," I replied smiling. I now looked at her more carefully. I had seen those eyes somewhere before. I made a mental note to ask Kurama about it later.  
  
When I finished eating, Kurama and I walked out into the open field. Hiei sat on a branch nearby. "OK, first, imagine a weapon in your head," instructed Kurama. "OK," I agreed. I closed my eyes and thought of the first weapon that came to mind. I imagined a sword that looked like an old Japanese sword you would see on those old history Japanese movies, but I imagined it so that the blade was on the wrong side so that I wouldn't hurt or even, heaven forbid, kill anyone accidentally. I also thought of it so that the blades could switch if I wanted it to.  
  
"OK," I said, opening my eyes. "Good, now try to form it with the energy you used last night," he instructed further. I nodded and once again closed my eyes and concentrated. I could feel the same sensation from the other day of my hands growing warm. Energy cracked to life in my hands. I slowly opened my eyes. There in my hands was the very sword I had imagined! Its sharper side glowed a slight bit brighter than the other side. And just like I had imagined, it was on the opposite side that it should be, so it wouldn't kill or hurt anyone. It looked so real, like a real sword with a blue glow to it. I looked at my side where a sheathe hung that, like the sword, was made of blue energy. "What are you going to call it?" asked Kurama. I thought about it for a moment, then answered, "The Spirit Blade." I smiled and I took a few practice swings to get used to the strain of the weapon.   
  
Kurama said, "Good, now that you are somewhat used to your Spirit Blade, try and hit me." "What! I could hurt you!" I exclaimed. Kurama just smiled. "Attack him, I doubt you'll even get close to hitting him, let alone injure him," Hiei said, looking at me teasingly with a small, cocky smirk on his face. My hesitation was immediately gone. 'Grr! He's like an annoying little brother,' I thought to myself. Kurama saw that the hesitation was now gone and reached up into his long, red hair and pulled out a single red rose. "Rose Whip!" He yelled and whipped the rose. I looked on in astonishment as the rose transformed into a long, green wipe with rose-like thorns on it up until the part where Kurama was holding it.  
  
It looked as if it where at least 10 ft. long! I took an involuntary step backward. Then I thought of what Hiei had said and took off toward Kurama as fast as I could. 'She's fast!' thought Kurama, but he kept a cool head. I jumped up in the air to make my attack. Kurama took his whip and with a flick of his wrist the whip whirled upward and wrapped around my spirit blade. He then pulled it from my hands with his whip, it landed on the ground a few feet away. It disappeared along with the sheathe, which had been at my side.  
  
I quickly turned my attack to a punch. Kurama gracefully dodged my attack then started one of his own. The battle raged on for quite a while with me not landing anything except maybe a few side swipes that brushed against him. Kurama could have struck me at least 5 times with his whip, but he always pulled it back before it made contact. I was getting frustrated, but I was doing better than I had been when I started. I was just starting to get the hang of it when Kurama said "That's enough for today." "Awww, but I was just starting to get the hang of it," I wined, wanting to continue. "Don't worry, you've improved a lot today, but I'm afraid it's time to go inside," Kurama said, smiling. "OK, but we will continue tomorrow, right?" I asked. "Of course," He said, smiling again as we began to walk back to the temple. "Tomorrow you'd better watch out, I'm going to get you," I commented with a smile filled with confidence. He smiled and then said, "I doubt it." "Grr! why you!" I said, trying to get to him but he was way ahead of me, literally. "Hey, get back here! Your going to get it when I catch you!" I said, running after him laughing. We raced all the way back to the temple.  
  
"Time for dinner," said Yukina. "Cool," I said, smiling and followed her as I was followed by Kurama. Everyone was in the kitchen and waiting for, what I would have guessed, was us. "Sorry to keep you all waiting," I apologized. "Yes. I also am sorry," agreed Kurama. "Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Yusuke impatiently. "Quit being rude, Yusuke," scolded a short-haired, brown-headed girl. She had soft, brown eyes and was wearing a pink spaghetti-strapped dress with a puffy, long-sleeved shirt underneath it. She also had a pink head band on her hair to match the rest of her outfit. She held a blue creature with a yellow beak and black hair on top of it's head.  
  
"By the way, I'm Keiko," said the girl, smiling. "You must be Shinta, I've heard so much about you from Yusuke and everyone here," she said, referring to everyone already at the table. (Duh!) "Hello Keiko, I'm pleased to meet you," I said, taking a seat next to Genkai. Kurama sat in the only open seat, which was next to me. We ate dinner talking about what they had done over their years together. Some stories included how Yusuke had gotten Puu or how Yusuke had been brought back to life. How the dark tournament came about, or how they had won it, ect.  
  
When everyone was done and full, we all headed up to our rooms. Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara (I got introduced to him at dinner.) all decided to spend the night. We said our good-nights and went our separate ways. Kurama waked me to my room like a gentlemen. (Fantom Kitsune: AAAWWWWWW! so cute.) "Hey Kurama, can I ask you about something?" I asked, looking at him. "Sure, anything," he replied. "Well, I've noticed something. Hiei and Yukina have the same eyes, I mean the exact same eyes," I said. Kurama looked a bit nervous. "Are they brother and sister or something?" I continued. Kurama hesitated for a moment, I continued, "Plus, I also saw the look Hiei kept giving Kuwabara every time he started talking about the power of love and all that stuff. The kind big brothers give when someone hits on their sister," (In this case stuff equals crap but she didn't want to sound harsh.) I said, giving out my last clue.  
  
Kurama remained silent for a moment and then answered, "Yes. They are brother and sister, but Yukina doesn't know anything about it, neither does Kuwabara or Keiko, so you mustn't talk about it. Hiei doesn't want her to know, OK?" he explained. "OK, but why doesn't he want her to know about it?" I said, not knowing why--him being a good guy and all now, and having, in a way, atoning for his past sins--he wouldn't want Yukina to know about it. "He has his reasons," Kurama replied. "Well, OK. I promise to keep it a secret," I promised. "Good," Kurama said. "Well, Good-night Shinta," said Kurama turning to walk away to his room. "Night," I said. I ran up to him and lightly punched him in the shoulder and retreated back to my room and playfully, yet quietly, shouted, "That was for earlier," over my shoulder before closing my door. Kurama smiled and then started to retreat to his own room.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Yusuke stuck his head out of his own room, which was on door down from my room on the opposite side of the hall. "Soooo, Kurama, was there tongue?" He said slyly. "What in the world is going through your mind?" "You know what I mean," he said in another sly tone. "You sick monkey!" Shinta yelled and punched him in the back of the head. Apparently she had over heard all of it in her room and wasn't to happy about it. Almost everyone was now looking out of their rooms to see what was happening. Kurama sweat dropped as well at Keiko, who was one of the spectators. "Oh Yusuke, when will you ever learn?" Keiko said, sighing. Kuwabara was chuckling at Yusuke who had gotten knocked down by a girl, and planned to use it against him later. Hiei smirked at the detective as he watched through a window from outside on a tree branch.  
  
Shinta stormed over to her room and slammed the door. "Oh dear," whispered Boton. "Alright everyone back to bed, the scene's over," Genkai said, walking back to her own room. 'Grr! That was embarrassing, getting knocked down by a girl. Well, it's not like Keiko hasn't done it more then a of couple times,' thought Yusuke and he retreated back to his room. Kurama finally got to his room, which was a few doors down from Yusuke's. Genkai closed her door, her room next to Yukina's, whom was next to Yusuke's meaning Genkai's was next to Kurama's. Boton and Keiko were in their rooms, that were right across from each other, Keiko's next to Yusuke's and Boton's next to Shinta's. (Confusing for those who don't pay attention. ) And with that, everyone fell asleep silently.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow, finally done! Well I need to go C U next time on A Kitsune's Dream!  
  
Yusuke here and I have no idea why I follow orders from Fantom Kitsune, but next time on A Kitsune's Dream, Shinta has a weird dream that shows us more about why Koenma wants us to protect her in the first place and something about my past that Fantom kitsune refuses TO TELL ME! Anyway. the next episode you wont want to miss, next time on A Kitsune's Dream! 


	5. Dreams and Discoveries

A Kitsune's Dream part: 5  
  
Hello everyone and I hope that everyone is enjoying my fic. Well, I hope you all are sending in those people for the tournament for me. Thanks to those of you who already have. Well, here's the disclaimer and the update. One more thing, most of the holidays will not come in order in this fic so, I just thought I'd warn you about that.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or Ruruoni Kenshin although I wish I did.  
  
P.S. If anyone who does own A part of Yu-Yu-Hakusho is reading this fic, (Although I doubt it) I am honored and I have an idea for you, for it please review asking for it. I Feel kind of fruity saying that, oh well.  
  
on with the update!  
  
Chapter-5: Dreams and Discoveries  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been almost a month since I came here, I didn't know why exactly they insisted I stay, but I wasn't about to start complaining about it. I hated my original home. So I called home and left a message, although I already knew they didn't care wear I was. I trained everyday in the afternoon with Kurama and occasionally Hiei. Since I had come here I had learned a lot more about the "Spirit Detective team." as I had nick named them. Like about Hiei being a former thief and his whole Dragon of the Darkness technique. and other stuff like that. I walked up to my room silently and changed into my P.J.'s and fell a sleep. I slept silently, dreaming about something I had no memories about, or at least that's what I thought.   
  
Dream...  
  
Shinta stood next to a fairly large cherry blossom tree. A man that had a navy blue gi and white hankimas on was there. He held a sword in his limp arms. He had long, fiery red hair that was in a low pony tail. His bangs, like mine, where bushy. He appeared to be asleep. I didn't want to wake him, but I did want to know where I was. "Umm, sir, where am I?" I asked. He slowly opened his magenta eyes and looked at me curiously, but then seemed to remember where he was and why he was there. "Oh, I have been waiting for you Mrs. Hemora-san, that I have," he said politely. I stepped backward in caution. "How did you know my name?" asked Shinta. "You'll see in time, that you will," he said, a warm smile on his face. "But for now, I think you need to see your past," the man said, standing up. He moved his arm so that it was fully extended with his sword in his other hand at his side. Suddenly the whole area was covered in a blinding white light. Shinta shielded her eyes with her hands and arms.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she was in a green field of some kind. The wind blew in a soft, warm breeze.  
  
A young girl with silver Kitsune ears could be seen at the top of the hill. She had long, silver hair with red tips that reached down to her slim waist. Her kitsune ears also appeared to have red tips. A silver Kitsune tail could be seen moving back and forth behind her, it too had red at the tip. The girl, who looked about 6 or 7, smiled and small, fang-like teeth could be seen. Shinta didn't know how, but she knew it was her. It was a smaller version of herself as a Kitsune, but how? She was a human, wasn't she? But the older version of Shinta didn't have time to think about it any longer.  
  
The happy atmosphere turned to a panicked atmosphere as what sounded like a bomb went off and the younger version of Shinta tumbled down the small hill she had previously been on. She stopped her trip of somersaulting at the end of the hill. Another figure ran into the field. She had long, pure silver hair that flowed down behind her as she ran towards the young version of Shinta. "Shinta! Honey, come here, we need to go!" the young women Kitsune called with a worried tone. "Mommy!" the younger version of Shinta cried and ran toward her, sensing the danger they where both in. The women scooped her up in her arms and headed toward the safety of the trees.   
  
The older version of Shinta followed. Behind her, Shinta could hear voices and shouting. "The halflings, get them and kill them!" said one person. "Yes, the smell of blood shall be sweet!" yelled another. Shinta, the older version, forgot that she couldn't be seen and didn't look to see what they looked like until the women and both Shinta's where in the tree line. There where 4, the one that looked to be the leader, had a pair of bat like wings. The other three looked like the demon who attacked her in the alley the day she met Kurama.   
  
Each had arrows and a bow in hand. The three prepared to fire toward the women and the child. The women, once again, began to run from her pursuers. I watched in horror as two out of three arrow's hit the women's back and blood began to soak into her pure white clothing. She kept running, despite the pain. She then bumped into a figure. "Ouch," the figure said as they both fell back words. "Please, sir take my child. Protect her," the Kitsune pleaded. "But why?" he asked, but was interrupted. "PLEASE! They are after her and I. My mate is already dead, she has nothing left!" the women pleaded more forcefully, explaining her situation. "Who-?" The man began, but was yet again interrupted by the threatening shouts in the not too far of distance. "Promise me that you'll protect her, protect my Shinta Hemora," she said and handed him the child who seemed to have fallen asleep, how she could have was a mystery.  
  
"I promise," the man said quietly. With the child finally safe, the women's eyes slowly closed and her heartbeat faded away. "Man, this is so stupid!" the man growled under his breath. "How anyone could try and kill a child and a women so harmless," he finished. A young Kitsune boy imaged from behind a tree. "Is she..." the Kitsune stuttered, looking at the women. "Yes, she is. Take this Kit and go find your family. Don't steal anymore, I don't want to have to bring you in to see pacifier breath," said the man, setting down the now awake Shinta whom was trying to contain her tears that her mother was dead. She follow the (Chibi version of ???!(He, he I can't tell you who it is just yet.)aawwww so kawii (Is that how u spell it?)) silver haired Kitsune, whom, Shinta had to admit, was kinda cute. "Shot gun!" someone yelled from behind the two as they fled the scene.  
  
Another flash of blinding white light and she was back in the meadow....  
  
"There now, you know some of your past, I hope to see you again young Shinta Hemora, that I do," the swordsman said, turning away from her. "But wait....what's your name?" the last three words seemed to fade and be whisked away into the wind.  
  
End of dream.....  
  
Shinta's P.O.V.  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat. There had been so much blood. I breathed hard and looked around. I was back in my room at Genkai's temple. "It was just a dream," I thought out loud to no one in particular, more or less to calm my self down. When my breathing returned to a relatively normal pace, I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the light and looked into the mirror.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
A scream issued throughout the temple and was heard by everyone in and around it. Kurama burst out of his room as well as Yusuke. "Did you hear that scream?" he asked looking at Kurama. "Yes, it sounded like it came from Shinta's room!" Kurama said and they simultaneously ran toward Shinta's room. When they reached the door, Genkai was already there. She swung the door open. Yusuke had his spirit gun ready and Kurama had his rose in hand.  
  
They opened the door to find Shinta (Who had unwillingly fallen backwards) on the floor, she appeared to be shaken up. "Shinta, what, w.t.f! Shinta's got fox ears!" Yusuke shouted. Indeed, Shinta now had a pair of fuzzy fox ears and a kitsune tail, both where silver with red tips. Her hair had also changed, it was now silver with red on the ends of her bangs and hair. Her bangs stayed, as they always had been, bushy and the length was the same, waste long length. She was shaking slightly from the obvious surprise of turning into a demon after thinking she was a human.  
  
"Shinta, are you OK?" asked Kurama quietly. She side glanced at him and gave him a look that clearly said 'What do think?' Kurama calmly walked over to Shinta and took her in his arms. "Dimwit! Go get your communication mirror." ordered Genkai. "OK," said Yusuke, whom didn't move. "Now!" ordered Genkai more forcefully. Yusuke snapped out of it and ran out of the room. "Nice of you to join us Hiei," said Genkai, looking behind her. "I wanted to see what all that infernal yelling was about," Hiei said, a bit annoyed, coming into view behind Genkai. "I'm going to see what's taking my dimwit apprentice so long," she said, walking down the hall and leaving Hiei, Kurama, and Shinta to be the only ones left in the room.  
  
10 min. later...   
  
Genkai came back with Yusuke behind her carrying a tray with 5 cups of green tea on it. Yusuke grumbled stuff under his breath like "Stupid hag... making me...grr." or "I cant believe she..." Hiei could hear exactly what the whole sentence would have sounded like if Yusuke would have finished it out loud(With the help of his Jagan eye), making it quite amusing for him, even though he didn't show it. Everyone sat there in silence for about 10 more minutes, the only sound came from Genkai sipping her tea and Yusuke trying to keep his mouth shut. He was about to give up and open his big, smart mouth when some one started knocking on the door. "Come in," Genkai said, after gulping down some tea.  
  
The wooden door opened to reveal Botan and a teenage Koenma. "What happened?" asked Botan, looking at Shinta. "We don't know, she hasn't talked to us since we-" Yusuke started, but was interrupted by Hiei. (I know it seems he is talking way to much, but I felt like it's a good time for him to talk. If you don't like it, that's too bad.) "She had a vision," he said. "What was your vision?" Kurama asked softly in Shinta's ear. His voice seemed to snap her out of her catatonic state. She blinked and her blood red eyes, formally clouded, cleared up and she looked up at Kurama and then reluctantly moved from her current position and looked at every one in the room.  
  
"Ko...enma?" She asked slowly. She also frowned. "How?" Botan asked. "I, I don't know, the name just came to mind. I don't who Koenma is, but I know that that's Koenma and that-" She cut off and rubbed her head moaning. 'Why does my head keep hurting?' Shinta thought to herself. "Don't worry about that right know, tell us about your dream." Koenma said, dismissing the former question. "OK," Shinta agreed and began to describe the vision.   
  
Shinta's P.O.V.  
  
"I wonder who the Kitsune boy was?" Yusuke said thoughtfully. "I don't know," replied Koenma. "It's pretty safe to say that the women was Shinta's mother." "And who was the man?" asked Yusuke, coming up with even more questions. "Well, he sounded a lot like you, that's for sure," Shinta said under her breath. "Me?" Yusuke asked in a confused tone. "Yup, cocky attitude and all," she answered, smiling. Yusuke made a growling sound from his throat, but he didn't make a comment on it. "And last but not least, why where those demons after you?" Genkai finished. "I need to speak with Shinta a lone for a moment," Koenma said quietly. "Why, what's she got to hide?" Yusuke asked, pointing at her. "Hey! I know about as much as you, baka." she said, anger rising. "Now, now children, lets try to get along," Botan said in a high tone. "C'mon, Koenma said he needed to talk to Shinta alone, lets leave," Kurama said and exited the room, followed by Genkai who was dragging Yusuke and Botan behind her.  
  
Shinta chuckled at the sight when Koenma made the last comment of, "Don't even think about listening, Genkai," he said, looking at her. She nodded and with that, he shut the door. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Shinta asked.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Should I quite here?  
  
(Evil mob is starting to form in the distance.)  
  
OK maybe not.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"First all, the people who where after you where known as the viper clan. They where after you because you weren't a pure blooded demon, and your mom had you with a different kind of demon, so they thought her just as guilty," Koenma explained. "And my father? I'm guessing they killed him too?" "Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you such bad news," Koenma said.   
  
"It's OK. Do you know who that man who saved me is?" I asked. Koenma sighed, "I was hopping you wouldn't ask me that. The man you where saved by, was Tom Urameshi." I gasped in realization. "He was Yusuke's dad," Koenma said, taking another deep breath. "He was the spirit detective of earth before Yusuke." (And after Sensui) "Wait a minute, he was the Spirit Detective?" I asked. "He died in a tournament shortly after he saved you," Koenma said. In reality, Koenma was keeping quite a lot from Shinta at the moment but he didn't tell her on good grounds. Mostly to the point of saving his butt because of what information the secret held, or more importantly, who it kept secret. I somehow got the feeling I wasn't being told the whole truth but I dismissed the thought.  
  
"So, the women was my mom," I thought out loud. Tears came to the side of my eyes but I held them in. "Like I said before, I am sorry," He turned with his head down and walked out of the room. My thoughts where brought back down to earth when Koenma opened the door and Yusuke and Botan fell to the floor, most likely they had been trying to hear our conversation. "It serves you two right for being nosy when I told you not to." Koenma said, looking down on them. "Shut up toddler, I could just blast you away with my finger right now if I wanted to," Yusuke said, putting up his pointer finger. "No you couldn't," Koenma said with a merry expression on his face. "And why not?" asked Yusuke in an annoyed voice. "#1- If you do you would be arrested, and #2- I have (Amplified voice) The Koenma-tron 5000!" he said, unavailing the jet pack.   
  
Everyone fell over anima style. except Kurama and Hiei. whom sweat dropped. "Well, we should get going Botan," said Koenma, after everyone recovered. They both walked off and everyone headed to their rooms. "Hey Kurama..." I said before he left. "Yes?" he asked. "Could I talk to you a minute?" I asked, I needed someone to talk to right now. "Sure," he said puling up a chair next to my bed. I told him about Yusuke's dad and the viper gang and everything else, ect. ect. (I'm getting sick of typing, forgive me, it's summer.) "So, your father was on a mission was he? Yes, I remember that," Kurama said with out thinking. "How...Wait, you can't be!" I said, gasping. It was just one surprise after another tonight. Kurama laughed nervously. "You caught me. I was once a kitsune named Yoko Kurama, a thief, King of Thieves as I would be called by eventually. I was once on a mission to steal an artifact, but a bounty hunter killed me and I was forced to escape into the human world before my soul was picked up by the grim reaper, which, I learned, was a friend of Botan's," He explained. I ended up falling asleep listening to stories of the bandit, Yoko Kurama. (That made her sound like she was a child listening to a bed time story, please ignore that.)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alright, another chappie done. Whew.  
  
Kurama: On the next chapter, it's close to Valentines Day and there will be even more surprises, and a dance as well, possibly.  
  
F.K.: It depends on whether or not I want to make it a separate chapter.  
  
Kurama: Next time on A Kitsune's Dream. 


	6. A Dozen or so Roses

A Kitsune's Dream part: 6  
  
Hello everyone, I'm back!  
  
Yusuke: Oh joy.  
  
F.K.: Shut up!  
  
Yusuke: Why should I?  
  
F.K.: Because, you have your spirit gun and I write this story!  
  
Yusuke: Your point?  
  
F.K.: Baka ningen, excuse me while I try to get this situation under control, enjoy the update   
  
Yusuke: I doubt they will, it sucks.  
  
F.K.: On with the update before I cause the rating to go up because of Yusuke's BIG FAT MOUTH!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
chpt-6- A dozen or so Roses.  
  
I woke up the next morning to find Kurama still asleep on the chair he had sat in last night. I moved carefully not to wake him up. I decided to change into my regular clothing. About 10 minutes later, I had picked out a pair of white kakkie pants, a red T-shirt, and a black vest. I was about to open the bath room door when I heard something. I turned to find it was Kurama. At first, I thought he might be awake, but found he was still asleep. 'He's sleep talking,' I thought to myself. It was more or less mumbling than talking in Kurama's case, most of his words where incoherent or too quiet to hear. But the words "Shinta, please don't," floated into my ears. I blushed lightly at the thought of being in Kurama's dream, but quickly pushed it aside and saw that he had his eye's squeezed shut.  
  
"He must be having a nightmare," I mumbled. I went to wake him but as soon as I touched his shoulder I had a vision.  
  
Vision...  
  
Kurama was standing with no background behind him, he was in Yoko form. He looked so sad, but why? I was thrust out of the vision by a voice calling my name.  
  
End of vision...  
  
My blood red eyes opened to see a pair of emerald green ones. It was Kurama, he seemed worried. "Are you OK?" he asked, a bit of worry edged in his voice. "I think so," I replied, finding I was on the floor. "What happened? I woke up and saw you lying unconscious on the floor," Kurama explained, bringing up yet another question. "I don't know. One minute I was standing next to you, and the next I saw you in your Kitsune form, and then I'm here on the ground," I said. I was as bewildered as he was. He seemed surprised at the fact that I had had that vision.  
  
"Did I see your dream or, did I see absolutely nothing but something made purely from my imagination?" I asked out loud. "You saw my dream," Kurama said in deep thought. "What! But how?" I asked. "I don't know, but we're going to find out," said Kurama, standing up and smiling. "Ya, we could ask Genkai," I suggested. "Yes, that might be a good idea," replied Kurama. "Umm, Kurama?" I asked. "Ya?" he replied, looking back at me.  
  
"Could I get dressed first, I'm still in my P.J.'s." I pointed out. "Oh..ya.. um of course." he said awkwardly. He then quickly walk out of the room. I would eventually look back on this and laugh my head off at it, not to mention a few other embarrassing things that were yet to come. (Hehe, you'll see what I mean. ) I picked out a pair of training cloths and some white training shoes. I put them on my bed and walked into the bathroom and sat on the side of the tub. "I could use a nice hot bath,' I thought and turned on the water. I waited till the water was warm and then plugged up the drain. I undressed and stepped into the bath tub. I sat down and breathed a sigh of relief as the hot water soaked into my kitsune tail and the water warmed my skin. My kitsune ears twitched with pleasure. My senses where filled with lavender scented shampoo, clean, cool soap and... red roses? I looked over to the counter where the mirror was and saw about a dozen or so roses. I gasped in surprise.  
  
I had a feeling I knew who they were from and made a mental note to check the white card I had spotted a few minutes ago and check for a name. I took the shampoo and squeezed some of the cool substance into my hand and applied it to my hair as well as my new tail and ears. I took extra time to wash my two lovely (Being sarcastic for all the baka's out there. Sorry to be mean.) scars I had received from that demon, even though they where practically invisible by now.   
  
I quickly rinsed all the soap off and stood up and wrapped a towel around me and stepped carefully out of the tub. I walked over to the roses and read the note:  
  
To: Shinta  
  
From: Kurama  
  
Happy early Valentines Day, I hope you like roses.  
  
Then I remembered, tomorrow was valentines day! I smiled and sniffed the roses one last time before I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. The fighting clothing I changed into was red and white. A gold angel pin was placed on the left shoulder side, it's body was made of real crystal. Behind the body there where golden wings spread out and a golden halo on top of its head. Some smaller crystals where put in three rows that dangled under the angel's body, as if it here flying. At the antique store, the manager told me it was called the angel of courage and that he had been given it by a figure whom had had her hood up. She said to give it to a person that he felt needed it, and so he gave it to me, not that he thought I was a coward, but the fact that he thought I was meant to have it.  
  
I quickly brushed my hair and put it into a quick braid, I didn't like the feel of it around my ears, so I took it out and slipped on my shoes. I then walked out the door to see Kurama leaning against the wall a cross from my room.  
  
Normal POV   
  
Kurama opened his formally closed eyes to see Shinta standing in the doorway. She smelled of violets and white plum. (Don't ask.) She was as beautiful as the day he had met her, over about 490 years ago. Kurama shook his head and knew he couldn't tell her that, not yet anyway. "Thank you for the flowers," Shinta said, blushing a bit, but Kurama didn't say anything but "Your welcome." He smiled at her and they began walking down the hall together, they held each other's hands even though neither of them realized it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OK, short yes but hey, I'm working on it. Yusuke, mind telling the viewers about the next episode?  
  
Yusuke: Yes, I do.  
  
Fantom Kitsune: (glares) Remember what I told you, or better yet, what I can make you do?  
  
Yusuke: On second thought, I will.  
  
F.K.: Good   
  
Chp7  
  
Alright, Yusuke here and on the next episode, Shinta finds out one of the reasons we have to protect her and F.K. Might get to the dance.  
  
F.K. Yes, I'm thinking about putting two chapters in one since the next chapter is so short. hhhhmmmm to put 2 in 1 or not 2 put 2 in 1 that is the question.  
  
Yusuke: Can I go now?  
  
F.K: No.  
  
Yusuke.: Why.  
  
F.K.: Because I said so, so get comfortable.  
  
Yusuke: Aw man! 


	7. Dream seeker ability

A Kitsune's Dream part 7

hola everyone! I hope everyone liked the last update. Does anyone have any guesses as to what is the other secret about Shinta that only two people know about? It would be interesting to see what people think.

Laura: Yup!

Laura: By the way.

What's up?

Laura:(Whispers) I see chibi people

You to?! Oh well, on with the update! But first, the stinking disclaimer.

baka disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or Rurouni Kensin.

Chapter: 7- Dream seeker ability.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the living room Kurama and I heard the familiar voice of Yusuke shouting "Spirit gun!" We walked outside to see a tree disintegrate under the hands of Yusuke's spirit gun. (poor tree )

"Hey Yusuke! Have you seen Genkai?" I asked.

"The old hag? She's in the back on the temple, I think," Yusuke said, looking at us.

Kurama started to walk away but I stayed back and asked, "What did you get Keiko for Valentines Day?"

"Gaaahhh! I forgot!"

"Try chocolate." I said, smirking.

"Thanks. Hey, you and Kurama together?" he asked smirking. I blushed and shrugged. I then walked away with out a word.

"Hey Shinta!" Yusuke called. I turned to look at him.

"Are you and Kurama an item now?" asked Yusuke again, trying to get an answer. I blushed and shrugged again, silently resisting the urge to hit him. I then turned and went to catch up with Kurama.

5 min. later.....

"Master Genkai!" Shinta called out as they walked up to her. She seemed to be meditating. She was sitting crisscross and was floating a few inches above the ground. She opened one eye to look at Kurama and Shinta and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked in her normal, raspy tone. Kurama went over and whispered something in her ear. Genkai now had both eyes open and moved to a standing position.

"Kurama tells me you've seen into his dream, is that correct?" she asked, looking up at Shinta.

"Yes, I believe so, um, but I'm not sure how." Shinta started to explain.

'Interesting, Kenshin never told me any thing about this,' Genkai thought to herself as Shinta began to tell her tale.

'She must not have the slightest clue about her gift. If she did she would most likely have been a bit more worried about it, with the fact that...' Genkai pulled from her thoughts as Shinta wrapped up her flashback of what had happened.

"Shinta, you have the gift of a dream seeker." Genkai replied as soon as Shinta had ended.

"What's a dream seeker?" she asked in return.

"A Person whom has the ability to see into other people's dreams. Also, they can be contacted by spirits, or vise versa, while they are asleep," Kurama answered.

"But I thought all people could do that," Shinta said, a bit confused.

"Yes, but you can talk to spirits that have already been judged and sent to wherever they are sent when they die. And after you've become more experienced in your gift, you can talk to them sometimes while you're awake," Genkai continued to assure her.

"But beware, many people will want this power. You must use it with caution," Kurama warned.

"Oh," Shinta said quietly.

"But, don't let that stop you from going to that party Yusuke is plotting to throw for Valentines Day tomorrow," Genkai said, smirking. Shinta smiled, then gasped.

"Oh no! Botan said she was going to take me and the other girls shopping for the dance!" Shinta exclaimed and began to run back to the temple.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so sorry for not update. The explanation is in the next chappie at the end or possibly the chappie after that. I already have both of them typed out. Yay!


	8. Shopping and getting ready for the dance

Chapter: 8- Shopping and getting ready for the dance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had just finished brushing out my hair and French braiding it when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Shinta, are you ready?" Botan's voice said through the door.

"Yes. I'll be there in a minute," I called, getting up and grabbing my purse. I put on my regular tennis shoes and walked out the door to meet Botan. She was wearing long jeans pants and a blue spaghetti strap shirt with a blue jeans jacket over it.

"Ready to go shopping?" she asked, practically jumping up and down at the prospect of going shopping.

"Err...ya, as ready as I'll ever be I guess," I said in an unsure tone. I had a slight feeling that Botan took the saying of "shop till ya drop" to a new level. And with how my friend used to be, I gotta say, that's a dangerous level. Botan quickly took my wrist and all but dragged me down the stairs to where Yukina, and Keiko joined us. Keiko was wearing a short pink skirt with a white short sleeved shirt with a red heart on it with "Love" below the heart. Yukina wasn't wearing her normal Kimono, most likely because we where going into town. She wore a white shirt with an ice blue heart in the middle of it that sparkled in the sunlight from the near by window next to the door. Her pants where white khaki's, but she wore her normal sandals. Keiko, Botan, and Yukina all had there hair in the normal fashion. Then I noticed another girl I had met about two weeks after I had started staying at Genkai temple, Shizuru. She had on her usual outfit with her hair down.

"Hey kiddo, nice to see you again," She told me, lighting a cigarette.

"Hay Shizuru. Hi Keiko. Konichiwa Yukina," I said happily. We all headed down to the car. Botan was about to get in the drivers seat of the car before Shizuru interrupted.

"Ah, Botan maybe I should drive?" Botan looked a bit hurt for a moment but then perked up at the thought of shopping and hopped into the back seat of the red convertible.

About 2 hours of shopping later....

I was looking through a rack of coats but my mind was somewhere else. I was thinking about what Kurama had gotten me, the dozen red roses. _Hmmm, what can I get him? Wait, I know!_ I thought, smiling to myself. But before I could say anything or move from the spot I was in, Botan pulled me over to another rack saying, "I've got the perfect dress for you." She pulled me all the way over to a rack with nothing but _pink_ dresses. She pulled out a soft pink dress.

"How do you like it?" Botan asked.

"It's pink," I said, not taking my eyes off it.

"So?" She replied.

"It's nice Botan but..." It's _pink _a voice said in the back of my head. "But, I don't think that's quite what I'm looking for. But thanks anyway. Hey Botan, I'm going to a shop I saw earlier. I'll be back later!" I called, running off before she could protest.

4 painfully slow hours of shopping later....

I stepped out of the car. It had been 6 hours of shopping total, and I'm not saying I enjoyed it much either, but the ride back had cured all worries or cares about the fact that my feet hurt beyond all reason. I took my three bags out of the car and walked up the stairs with Shizuru, Botan, Yukina, and Keiko whom all carried about two bags with the exception of Botan whom had about four. (') I ran to my room and set down 2 of the 3 bags I had. I slipped the 3rd under my bed. and set the other two in my closet. I then walked back downstairs. Keiko was about to walk up to me when Yusuke made a comment that he shouldn't have.

"Hey Keiko, how did you manage to only buy two bags? Usually you buy about 6." I stepped back from Yusuke, whom was behind me.

"Yusu...ke!"

SLAP!

"JERK!" She yelled and stomped back to her room. I walked over to Yusuke and smiled, shaking my head. _Honestly, I am in debt to his father but this is sad._ I thought to myself. Yusuke sat up and held his reddened cheek. I walked away, deciding to freshen up a bit before dinner. I walked up to my room, followed by Yusuke. I opened my door but before I went in I said "Hey Yusuke, #1 You might want to put ice on that so it's not black and blue at the dance, and #2 You might also want to give Keiko those chocolate's you have in you room that you got for her." I didn't know how I even knew he had them in his room but I had a feeling that it had something to do with my past life as a kitsune. Yusuke smirked, not noticing that I couldn't have known about the chocolate in his room.

"Thanks." he said, the edge back in his voice.

I muttered a "You're welcome," and entered my room for a hot bath.

My ears twitched as the hot water tickled my skin. I inhaled slowly then exhaled in the same way, completely relaxing. I closed my eyes and saw an image of Kurama being tortured by a guy named...Karasu? How did I know that? I sat straight up and gasped, inhaling and exhaling sharply as I saw Karasu (Lore: Hit on Kurama? F.K.: No, but it would give you just as much a scare.) torturing Kurama with invisible bombs. They were hitting him all over his body! So much blood... Was this what Genkai meant? Was this my ability? Whatever had caused it, I didn't like it. Kurama's helpless screams where bad enough, but the (Gay wod) Dude torturing him.... I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and tried to relax again but soon gave up. I washed my hair, ears, tail, and everything else, got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around me, and sighed.

_What was that?....._

2 min. earlier in Kurama's room....

Kurama had shot straight out of his bed, breathing heavily. At least he hadn't screamed this time, not that the dream didn't seem any more real then when he had first had it. Lucky for him the nightmare only came around about once a month now, the ones with Karasu in it. He had defeated him yes, and he was no longer scared at the thought of him, the Yoko inside of him wouldn't allow it, but the dream was terrible, as all nightmares are. It was like he had felt the first time one of the bombs had hit him, the first time the feeling of desperation had hit him, like the first time that (Perverted !#$#$&$&$# Tara: Wow I never knew you had such colorful lang.) _'b-----'_ Yoko supplied. _'Agreed'_ Shuichi nodded and continued his train of thought. The first time that (Yoko's word) had touched his hair and noted that it was beautiful and silky. Kurama mentally and physically shook the thoughts from his head and noticed he had been sweating and decided to walk up to his room and change, not to mention take a bath.

On the way up, Kurama heard Shinta from her room. It was a soft tune and Kurama could probably relate to the lyrics, but it was her voice that stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm 15 for a moment caught in between 10 and 20, and I'm just dream'n', counting the ways to where you are. I'm 22 for a moment and he feels better than ever. (I don't own this song and changed some of the words to fit the fact that a girl is singing it instead of a guy, and that this is Yu-Yu-Hakusho.) and we're on fire makin our way back from Makai. 15 there's still time for you, time to buy and time to loose yourself. 15 there's never a wish better than this, when you've only got a hundred years ta live."

She stopped there and seemed to be moving around the room just humming it. Kurama shook himself from the trance he was in and walked the rest of the way back to his room. (He was on the couch by the way.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, you people will kill me for not updating for so long, but hey, I did put two chapters in one. Okay, next time I will most likely get to the dance.


End file.
